


In Good Health

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 02:28:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15402954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Pansy jumps to some unhealthy conclusions.





	In Good Health

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Femslash100's prompt 608: Health.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.

~

In Good Health

~

“That’s not healthy.” 

Taking a long drag off her cigarette, Pansy sneered at Hermione. “What do you care? I hear you and Weasley made a big announcement today to his family.” 

“We did,” said Hermione, moving closer. “I was hoping you’d be there to hear, too. That’s why I invited you, after all.” 

“You’ve some nerve,” hissed Pansy, tossing the cigarette to the ground and grinding it out with her stiletto heel. “Why would I want to witness your engagement announcement? To know what happened between us meant nothing to you?”

Hermione clasped her arm. “You’re wrong. It meant everything.” 

~

“Let me go.” 

“Not until I explain.” Hermione pulled Pansy close, whispering in her ear. “Today’s announcement was to tell them we _aren’t_ getting married.” 

Pansy froze. “What?” 

“You heard me.” Hermione drew Pansy into her arms. “They’ve been expecting us to, you see, so we thought it only fair they should know it was never going to happen.” 

“And why’s that?” muttered Pansy. 

“Because Ron’s with Harry, and I’m with you.” 

“You told them we were together?” Drawing back, Pansy looked Hermione over. “Are you all right?” 

“I’m fine. Why?” 

“Crossing Molly Weasley’s bad for one’s health!” Pansy shuddered. 

~

Hermione laughed. “Molly’s thrilled. She still gets Harry in the family, and since Ginny and Draco are getting serious—”

“She’s predisposed towards Slytherins!” Pansy shook her head. “You really are clever, Granger.” 

Hermione raised an eyebrow. “Thanks, _Parkinson._ Unfortunately, I wasn’t clever enough to keep you from doing a runner.”

“I left because the poncy one — Percy?” At Hermione’s nod, she continued. “He said it was an engagement party. I figured it was healthier for my blood pressure to be elsewhere.” 

“It was Ron and Harry’s engagement!” Hermione sighed. “I looked like an idiot because my girlfriend ran off.” 

“Sorry.” 

~

“So now what?” asked Pansy. 

Hermione smiled. “Now I think it only fair you make it up to me, don’t you?” 

Pansy smirked, and in a smooth movement, dropped to her knees. “Oh, I think I can do that.” 

“I didn’t mean now!” Hermione, eyes wide, looked around. “We’re on your front balcony! Someone could see—”

“If they do,” murmured Pansy, pushing her head under Hermione’s skirt, “they’ll just think how healthy you’re being by enjoying some fresh air.” 

“Pansy, we can’t!” Hermione clung to the balustrade as Pansy shoved her knickers aside to lick at her folds. “Oh God!” 

~

Moans spilled from Hermione’s throat as Pansy flicked her clit with her tongue, and when Pansy pushed two fingers inside Hermione’s dripping cunt, a scream broke free. 

No one was around to hear, however. 

Soon Hermione was coming, her body shaking as Pansy licked her through her orgasm. 

Extracting her head from beneath Hermione’s skirt, Pansy sat back on her haunches, smirking up at her. “Better?” 

“Come here,” growled Hermione, reaching for her. Hermione devoured Pansy, licking a healthy amount of her own essence from Pansy’s mouth before breaking free to lean their foreheads together. “You’re impossible!” 

Pansy just laughed. 

~

Pansy stood behind Hermione as they entered the Burrow. Everyone stopped talking when they saw them. 

Molly stepped forward. “Welcome, dear. Pansy, is it?” 

Pansy nodded. “Hello.” Exhaling, she continued, “I’m sorry I ran off. I…misunderstood some things.” 

“And what else’s new?” muttered Ron. 

Without missing a beat, Pansy held up two fingers. 

“Oi!” cried Ron. 

Hermione giggled, turning it into a cough.

“Sorry,” muttered Pansy.

Molly grinned. “It’s fine, dear. Around here, we believe self-expression’s healthy.” She looked back and forth between Hermione and Pansy. “I hope you’ve sorted your differences?” 

“Definitely,” said Hermione, clasping Pansy’s hand. 

“Excellent!” 

~


End file.
